


What you deserve.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Crying Sam Winchester, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demon Dean Winchester, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	What you deserve.

Dean wasn’t the same after he got possessed, from the way he looked at Sam like he was a piece of meat to the way he spoke to Sam. But, even with all the emotional and verbal abuse Sam had to deal with, he never stopped trying to cure Dean. He just wanted his older brother back so badly, he just wanted to fix all of his wrongs...but unfortunately, the Demon had other ideas.

the demon broke out of his prison a few days before he could be cured, and he was pissed. Sam tried to hide, tried to fight back, but his demon brother was much too strong. He was forcefully pinned to the ground face first, his cheeks pressing against the cold floor as the demon’s hands hastily undressed him. 

“Dean! Stop!”

Sam cried, the only response he got low growl. “This is your fault Sammy, should’ve left me alone.” The demon said in a cold tone, Sam continued to try and convince the demon that he didn’t have to do anything irrational and that Sam could cure him— but the demon didn’t want to hear any of it. “I’m sick of your whining Sam.” The demon said as he stuffed Sam’s mouth with his underwear. 

This seemed to be the only prep The demon wanted to do as only seconds later, Sam could feel his throbbing cock push against his hole. Sam tried to cry out but all of his pleads were muffled by his boxers. He squirmed under the demon’s grip as tears began running down his face, he continued to try and speak, but the demon was much too strong and only waited a few more seconds before he pushed into Sam.

it was the most painful thing Sam had ever experienced, there was no prep and the Demon could barely push himself fully into Sam. He growled in frustration. “Open up damn it!” He roared, grabbed onto Sam’s hips to try and push him down further onto his cock. Sam felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside, The demon began slamming into Sam and it only made the pain worse. Eventually, the Thrusts seemed to be going a lot smoother, but Sam wasn’t sure if it was because the demon came or he was bleeding. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he bit into his self-made gag, he felt so disgusted... but not at the demon inside him, but himself for letting this happen. If only he tried harder... then this wouldn’t have happened, and now he’s getting hard off of this, he’s so disgusting. A freak. He’s hard from his possessed brother raping him, he was a disgusting being. He deserved this.

Finally, the demon decided it was finished with Sam and left him on the floor, leaving the room to let Sam wallow in his disgusting filth. After the demon left, Sam began jerking off, his movements were erratic and sloppy. It didn’t take long until he came, leaving him to realize what had happened.

“This is all my fault...” he muttered to himself before sobbing, he didn’t care if the demon heard at this point. He just knew he deserved to be mocked if the demon did come in. 

“Such a goddamn crybaby Sam... you always were though. Could never fucking go a day without crying for me or dad. Pathetic.”

Sam was motionless as he listened to the demon’s venom. “You were always such a little goddamn slut for me. I never gave you anything and you were still so willing to bend over for me.” 

“And don’t go saying I raped you, Sam. Because I didn’t, you begged for this. You wanted this to happen.” Sam’s eyes fluttered to the demon at the doorway, his lips quivering as he looked at what his brother had become. What he had let his brother become. “Go shower, you stink.” The demon said before leaving once again. 


End file.
